Jealousy
by Rachigekusa
Summary: Foto-foto, video, dan gif itu membuat Sehun kesal. Ternyata selama ini Baekhyun yang merupakan namjachingunya pernah bermesraan dengan yang member EXO lain selain dengan dirinya sendiri. Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat cemburu. EXO fic. HunBaek with OT11 x Baekhyun fic. Oneshoot. Crack pair, DLDR, no bash please. Review?


"Setelah kami selesai latihan, saya biasa mandi bersama Sehun. Don't take this wrong way. Kkk~"

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut _namja_ manis berambut coklat tua bernama panggung Baekhyun disertai _eyesmile _menawan itu membuat para penonton berteriak histeris mendengarnya. Sang pembaca acara—Leeteuk, _leader_ Super Junior—tercengang, sedangkan _member_ EXO yang lain terdiam. Tak terkecuali Sehun, _the real magnae of EXO _yang tersebut dalam jawaban Baekhyun. Bedanya, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa malu karena _hyung_nya paling berterus terang itu.

'_Hyung_, kau terlalu..seenaknya mengumbar kegiatan kita berdua.' batin Sehun dengan wajah menahan malu sekaligus kesal.

Baekhyun yang mengerti dengan raut wajah Sehun dari kejauhan terkekeh.

'Kan tidak apa-apa aku bilang seperti itu..' batin Baekhyun sembari tersenyum kecil. 'Lagipula, Sehun-_ah_ itu _namjachingu_ku.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Titled : Jealousy**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : HunBaek/SeHyun (Oh Sehun x Byun Baekhyun) as main pair, OT11 x Baekhyun**

**Genre : Romance/Humor**

**Disclaimer : All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God.**

**Warning : OOC, typo, BL**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Namja_ berambut _blonde_ sedang berkutat di depan laptopnya. Kedua matanya terus menatap layar laptop dengan intens. Oh Sehun—nama _namja_ itu—yang awalnya berniat mencari info perkembangan groupnya karena ketidak sengajaan menemukan beberapafoto EXO di sebuah situs pencari gambar. Sehun bingung melihat bagian _tag_nya foto tersebut ada tulisan EXO, EXO-K, EXO-M, Xiumin, Baekhyun, dan terakhir..XiuBaek.

'Ehm, mereka memang ngapain sih?' batin Sehun bingung lalu, meng_klik_ foto tersebut untuk memperjelaskan foto tersebut.

Oh.

Keseluruhan foto itu mulai tampak. Di foto itu, Xiumin dan Baekhyun sama-sama memakai baju putih. Bertempat di sebuah _hall _hotel..tunggu, kalau tidak salah ini diambil saat EXO menjadi bintang tamu di acara Happy Camp di China. Baekhyun tampak tersenyum lebar, sedangkan _hyung_nya yang mendapat julukan Baozi itu merangkul pundak sang _dongsaeng_ sembari tertawa menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya,

Ehm, tangan Baekhyun pun mengenggam tangan Xiumin dengan erat. Membaut Sehun berdecih kesal melihat kemesraan pasangan yang jarang dipublikasikan itu(?).

'Mwo?! Aku tak menyangka Xiumin-_hyung_ dan Baekhyun-_hyung_ pernah seperti itu! Aish, saat itu aku sedang apa sih?!' batin Sehun kesal, dia tidak ingat saat itu dia asyik berduaan dengan Luhan, bahkan saat berangkat satu mobil dengan EXO-M. -_-

Sehun mencari lagi gambar pasangan XiuBaek, alhasil ada satu foto dimana Xiumin sedang menatap Baekhyun disampingnya. Foto tersebut diambil untuk foto perkenalan _member_ EXO. Untuk foto lain, Baekhyun memegang kedua pundak Xiumin dari belakang saat memasuki _Disneyland_.

'U-Ukh..menyebalkan. Baiklah, aku akan mencari foto-foto para _hyung_ dengan Baekhyun-_hyung_.' Batin Sehun sembari mencari lagi foto, melupakan tujuan awalnya.

XxX

KrisBaek.

Itulah nama salah satu pasangan EXO yang tertampang di layar laptop milik Sehun. Dengan cepat, ia meng_klik_ _tag_ bertuliskan KrisBaek tersebut dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi. Sehun menganga menandingi nguap lebarnya kuda nil(?). Ternyata, KrisBaek itu fotonya banyak.

'Banyak sekali..' batin Sehun merengut, lalu menatapi satu-persatu foto KrisBaek tersebut.

Ada foto di saat EXO menunggu kedatangan pesawat, Kris dan Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan sembari tertawa bersama. Lalu tak hanya foto, ada gif—sebutan untuk gambar yang bisa bergerak—yang menampilkan dimana seorang Baekhyun tengah berbincang dengan _leader_ EXO-M itu. Di tengah perbincangan, tangan besar milik sang _Duizhang_ membenarkan letak _bannie_ milik _Main Vocalist_ EXO-K itu.

'Yaa, aku tak menyangka Kris-_gege_ bisa modus!' batin Sehun sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya, perasaan Sehun juga bisa modus ya.

_Gif_ lainnya menampakkan Baekhyun dan Kris tengah berduaan melihat barang-barang di sebuah toko. Sehun semakin pusing melihatnya, foto maupun _gif _ KrisBaek sangat banyak daripada pasangan sebelumnya. Yang membuat _magnae_ makin kesal ada sebuah _gif_ dan beberapa foto. Foto menampilkan Baekhyun dan Kris bergandengan tangan saat di _Disneyland_ dan Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak milik Kris—yang saat itu mereka berdua di bandara memakai baju warna kuning—dengan mesra, juga Kris dengan senyum lebar merangkul Baekhyun yang memandang _hyung_nya itu dengan bingung. Untuk _gif_nya, ada saat di bandara setelah Kris selesai berbincang dengan Luhan, Baekhyun menyenggol sedikit pundak Kris dan pria berkharisma itu menanggapi dengan tertawa kecil. Yang membuat Sehun panas, adalah tulisan dari _fans_ di bawah _gif _ tersebut. Kira-kira seperti ini sih.

_Aw, Baekhyunnie seperti itu tampak seperti pacar rahasianya sang Duizhang~_

Ctik.

Empat siku-siku muncul di kepala Sehun. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya.

'Tenang, Sehun..itu hanya _shipper_ yang suka berkhayal.' Batin Sehun menenangkan diri.

Sehun lalu mengingat-ngingat insiden mengapa KrisBaek bisa tercipta bahkan—mesk i pasangan itu tidak sepopuler pasangan lain—mempunyai banyak sekali _shipper_. Kalau tidak salah..saat EXO Showcase di Korea..

**Flashback**

"Pertama kali aku melihat Duizhang Kris, aku ingin sekali berteman dekat dengannya. Karena dia tampan sepertiku~" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada ceria, membuat para penonton tertawa.

Kris yang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun saat itu tersenyum sembari menatap Baekhyun. Sehun—yang duduknya tidak jauh dari _hyung_nya itu karena hanya ada Chanyeol di tengah mereka—melirik ke arah Kris. Sehun curiga karena tatapan Kris kepada Baekhyun begitu intens—aslinya tatapan biasa sih—dan tatapan itu diartikan tatapan bahwa _namja_ berkebangsaan _Chinese-Canadian_ itu tertarik dengan _namjachingu_nya itu.

**Flashback end**

'Apa seperti itu ya?' batin Sehun sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu karena ia pusing dengan jumlah foto KrisBaek..maka ia mencoba pasangan Baekhyun yang lagi.

Lalu, sepasang mata Sehun tertuju pada sebuah tulisan di bagian _tag._

EXO, EXO-K, Suho, Joonmyun, Baekhyun, dan..SuBaek.

XxX

SuBaek.

Sehun meng_klik_ nama pasangan untuk Kim Joon-Myeon atau lebih dikenal Suho, _leader _dari EXO-K dan Byun Baekhyun sebagai _main vocalist_. Menurut sang _magnae_, foto mereka mungkin tidak begitu mesra seperti XiuBaek dan KrisBaek. Alasannya? Mudah, Suho merupakan sosok _appa_ dan Baekhyun sebagai anak pertama jika EXO-K diandaikan dalam sebuah keluarga. Jadi, tidak mungkin foto seorang ayah dan anak mesra?

'Ah..kebanyakan foto ini aku kan sudah tahu..' batin Sehun sembari menyeringai melihat beberapa foto SuBaek.

Foto saat EXO-K ada interview di China, foto saat EXO-K interview di The Star, foto saat EXO-K dalam penutupan Dream Concert, foto saat di bandara, lalu saat manggung di Guri Hangang Canola Festival, saat SuBaek jadi perwakilan EXO menghadiri sebuah acara penghargaan...bahkan _gif _saat EXO-K perform dengan keadaan sakit demam, Suho memperhatikan Baekhyun di tengah menarikan _dance _lagu _History_ dan juga saat foto Suho memberikan pidato EXO sebagai pemenang _Best New Asian Artist_ di MAMA 2012, Baekhyun menyandarkan sejenak kepalanya di pundak leader itu. Sehun tertawa, lalu merebahkan punggungnya di senderan kursi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu dulu, dua SuBaek _moment_ yang terakhir dia tidak tahu!

Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. Lalu, Sehun memperhatikan lagi _gif_ itu. Dimana perform EXO-K saat itu Baekhyun dalam keadaan demam tinggi ia tetap tampil. Padahal kemarinnya dia sudah muntah di _backstage_ dua kali. Di _gif_ itu, tampak di bagian Suho, Kai, dan Baekhyun bergerak maju kedepan, Suho tampak memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan intens. Sedangkan untuk foto, ia baru mengerti kalau Baekhyun sempat menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak _leader_ itu. Oh, so sweet. _Magnae_ satu ini saat pidato berada di tengah-tengah EXO-M—tentu saja dekat dengan sahabat beda bangsanya, Luhan—dan fans yang melihatnya mengira ia bertukar posisi dengan Kris. Karena saat itu Kris berada di tengah-tengah EXO-K. Duh, mungkin di _comeback_ mendatang ada _transfer_ _member_ ya.

'Argh, andai aku tidak di barisan EXO-M..' eluh Sehun dalam hati menatap foto dan _gif_ yang ada di layar laptopnya itu.

Lalu karena hanya itu saja yang ia temukan, ia mulai mencari lagi. Kali ini, matanya tertarik melihat _tag_ bertuliskan EXO, EXO-K, EXO-M, Lay, Baekhyun, LayBaek. Sehun terkekeh membacanya. LayBaek? Setahu dia sampai sekarang ini, foto LayBaek yang membuatnya envy hanya saat LayBaek foto di _backstage Happy Camp. _Jadi rada mustahil juga foto sang _umma_ EXO-M mesra dengan anak pertama di EXO-K itu.

'Hahaha, mungkin hanya itu saja yang ada~' batin Sehun dengan percaya diri tinggi.

Ketika ia meng_klik_ tulisan LayBaek, betapa terkejutnya _evil magnae_ yang satu ini. Foto LayBaek banyak—meski tidak sebanyak KrisBaek—dan itu _real_, bukan hasil editan. Kini, ada foto dimana saat di bandara LayBaek jalan berdua dengan Lay merangkul Baekhyun yang tersenyum lebar. Lalu saat EXO menunggu dijemput di _Disneyland_, Baekhyunlah yang akan memeluk Lay. Awalnya menolak, tetapi akhirnya ia menarik Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Dan..yang membuatnya lebih envy, sebuah _gif _ yang menampilkan adegan seperti berikut.

XxX

Saat EXO masih menunggu keberangkatan mereka kembali ke Korea, terlihat di _gif_ itu Lay berdiri tepat dibelakang Baekhyun. Menyeringai—entah apa artinya seringaian _main dancer _EXO-M itu—menarik _namja_ yang lebih muda ke dalam pelukannya, Baekhyun agak tersentak. Ketika Baekhyun ingin melepaskan pelukan Lay, malah ia merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik di bagian lehernya. Ternyata, leher adalah bagian paling _sensitive_nya. Lay meniup pelan belakang lehernya..dan hendak mencium belakang leher _dongsaeng_nya itu.

Entah kenapa ketika tangan Baekhyun menyentuh leher belakang _hyung_nya itu, Lay langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendorong pelan jauh Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan senyuman kemenangan yang manis di wajah putih Baekhyun.

Ngomong-ngomong, di _gif _itu Sehun hanya melamun dan tak melihat sama sekali LayBaek _moment_ tersebut. Dasar _magnae_ aneh.

XxX

'Kenapa bisa seperti ini sih..aku tidak menyangka, Lay-_gege_ juga mengetahui bagian _sensitive_ Baekhyun-_hyung_! Kukira hanya aku yang tahu..apa jangan-jangan Lay-_gege _pernah..' batin Sehun yang langsung membuat pikirannya jadi _pervert_. Lalu, ia menggeleng keras.

'_Aniyo_..aku sudah memastikan Baekhyun-_hyung_ hanya melakukannya denganku..'

Karena efek dari LayBaek yang membuatnya uring-uringan tidak jelas, ia mencari lagi pasangan Baekhyun selain yang sudah ia lihat fotonya. Lalu, di pikirannya muncul Kim Jong Dae yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Chen. Lalu ia meng_klik tag_ bertuliskan ChenBaek. Sedetik kemudian, beberapa foto ChenBaek sudah bermunculan.

"Hm, yang ini aku sudah tahu.." gumam Sehun ketika melihat foto Chen tengah memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang di tengah-tengah _Disneyland._

Tapi kali ini pandangan Sehun berhenti pada sebuah foto. Kali ini, sama seperti foto sebelumnya. Chen dari belakang memeluk Baekhyun di _Disneyland_..tetapi foto ini diambil di wahana yang berbeda. Kelihatan sekali di foto itu banyak pohon dan dengan teganya para ChenBaek _shipper_ mem_blur_ Lay yang ada dalam _background _ChenBaek itu(?).._poor our umma from EXO-M._ Tapi karena _evil_nya, Sehun tak mempedulikan Lay yangdi_blur _itu. Ia malah menatap kesal kepada Chen yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku jadi curiga nih kenapa Chen-_hyung_ seperti itu.." kata Sehun dengan suara kecil, mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

Karena foto ChenBaek sama minimnya dengan XiuBaek, maka Sehun mencari foto lain berikutnya. . Entah kenapa, tangannya dengan lincah mengetik nama BaekYeol. Tapi Sehun sudah biasa sebenarnya, karena sudah sering terjadi BaekYeol moment dan sudah dipastikan hubungan mereka hanya sahabat kembar yang berbeda orang tua(?).

'Chanyeol-hyung yang pertama kali tahu hubungan ini..bahkan dia yang memberitahu para _hyungdeul_..' batin Sehun _sweatdrop_ mengingat tingkah Chanyeol saat itu.

Dan benar saja, foto-foto BaekYeol yang bermunculan telah ia ketahui dari tempat terjadinya(?)..tapi melihat suatu foto yang tak pernah ia tahu..ia menjadi kesal. Di foto tersebut, Chanyeol merangkul Baekhyun begitu erat sehingga jarak mereka sangat dekat. Tampak seperti Chanyeol hendak mencium sahabatnya itu.

'Hh..aku baru tahu foto yang ini..' batin Sehun kesal, lalu ia melihat foto-foto BaekYeol semakin kebawah. 'Aish, mana fanart mereka yang moment itu banyak..'

Karena sebagian besar foto-foto BaekYeol sama, maka Sehun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Agar tidak ketahuan, ia menutup laptopnya tanpa dimatikan. Lalu beranjak menuju dapur dan mengambil air minum. Di tengah dia minum, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sehunnie~"

Suara yang begitu dalam tetapi lembut itu, Sehun mengenalnya. Lalu, ia menoleh kebelakangnya dan mendapati bahwa sesuatu yang memeluknya dari belakang adalah Baekhyun, _hyung_nya sekaligus _namjachingu_nya. Tapi karena Sehun sedang kesal, ia menatap Baekhyun dengan muka datar _khas_nya.

"Kenapa diam saja, hm?" tanya Baekhyun bingung dengan tatapan bingung, lalu dielusnya pipi _magnae_nya itu.

Sehun hanya diam saja, lalu perlahan ia melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun. Setelah ia melanjutkan minumnya, ia kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dia kenapa sih? Apa aku punya salah padanya.." gumam Baekhyun dengan nada lirih, lalu ia tersentak merasakan sentuhan di pundak kananya.

"Baekhyun-_ah_..apa kau bertengkar dengan Sehun-_ah_?" tanya Suho dengan nada cemas pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Ia bingung mau berbicara apa pada _leader_nya yang memiliki julukan _Guardian of Angel_ itu. Suho yang mengerti keadaan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus pelan pundak _namja_ yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

"Berbicaralah dengan pelan padanya, mungkin itu lebih baik." Saran Suho sembari tersenyum menenangkan.

Baekhyun menatap Suho sejenak, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

"_Ne, hyung. Gomawo_~"

XxX

Kali ini, Sehun sedang tengah mencari foto-foto BaekSoo yang tidak pernah ia ketahui. Yang ia tahu hanya saat EXO-K perform, Kyungsoo selalu berada di dekat Baekhyun, tertawa bersama entah apa yang dibicarakan. Tapi, raut mukanya Sehun semakin memprihatinkan(?). Ternyata tanpa sepengetahuannya, selama EXO-K mengadakan _fansign_ BaekSoo selalu berbisik, terlihat dari rata-rata foto BaekSoo yang ada saat ini. Tapi di mata seorang Oh Sehun, jarak mereka terlalu dekat. Tampak di beberapa foto itu Kyungsoo tampak seperti seorang.._seme._ Oke, Sehun melihatnya seperti itu karena tatapan _umma of EXO-K_ itu sangat tajam. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan _innocent_, layaknya anak anjing tak mengenal tanda bahaya(?).

"Hh..kenapa Dio-_hyung_ bisa tampak _seme_.." gumam Sehun antara _sweatdrop_ dan kesal.

Karena foto BaekSoo hampir seluruhnya sama, maka Sehun berlanjut ke TaoBaek. Baiklah, foto yang ditunjukkan sangat banyak mengingat Tao paling dekat dengan Baekhyun daripada member EXO-K yang lain. Foto TaoBaek saat EXO Showcase di China, _unseen photo _saat EXO melakukan pemotretan foto perkenalan member sudah ia ketahui..tapi yang membuatnya makin cemburu adalah ketika saat tengah syuting _Happy Camp_ dengan EXO sebagai salah satu bintang tamunya, Baekhyun berbisik dengan Tao dengan jarak dekat.

"Menyebalkan.." eluh Sehun ketika ia melihat foto itu, lalu ia melihat foto TaoBaek makin kebawah.

Kali ini Sehun tidak terpaku dengan foto melainkan sebuah _fan account_ yang berisikan fakta TaoBaek. Dari beberapa fakta itu, hanya satu yang membuatnya kesal dalam diam.

_Baekhyun and Tao would often hold hands in private._

Sehun mengerjapkan sepasang matanya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa sahabat yang berbeda _sub-unit group_ itu sering berpegangan tangan secara rahasia, tanpa diketahui yang lain.

"Aish, sudah..pasti mereka melakukannya karena sahabat..Oh Sehun, tenang.." gumam Sehun menenangkan dirinya dan berusaha berpikir positif.

Karena melihat ada Tao dalam layar laptop, ia jadi ingin beralih mencari foto KaiBaek. Baiklah, apa hubungannya Tao dengan Kai? Karena mereka memiliki kesamaan yang..untuk kebaikan mereka berdua, mari kita sensor.

"Jangan bilang si item itu juga.." kata Sehun dengan kesal, menunggu beberapa foto KaiBaek bermunculan.

Tepat seperti dugaan Sehun, foto KaiBaek sangat banyak melebihi KrisBaek. _Gif _ berbagai macam bentuk kemesraan KaiBaek, foto yang bisa membuat KaiBaek shipper menjerit layaknya hendak dicekik, dan video KaiBaek moment tak terhitung jumlahnya membuat Sehun semakin memanas. Diliriknya _tag_ yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Urutan pertama sudah pasti EXO, kedua EXO-K, ketiga Chanyeol sang _Happy Virus_, dan yang keempat adalah..Kai. Jadi intinya yang bisa diambil dari urutan _tag_ yang berhubungan dengan Byun Baekhyun : bukan dirinya (Sehun) yang menjadi pasangan Baekhyun paling populer setelah BaekYeol dan lebih singkatnya, KaiBaek ada _couple_ populer kedua yang berhubungan dengan _The King of Eyeliner_ itu. Dengan kesal, Sehun meremas kertas yang ada di meja.

"Awas si item itu..gak cukup apa dia sudah punya Dio-_hyung_?!" kesal Sehun yang masih meremas kertas.

**Di tempat lain**

"Hachim! Aigoo..kenapa aku bisa bersin?" ucap Kai yang sedang berbaring di sofa. "Mungkin Dio-_hyung_ sedang merindukanku." Lanjutnya Kai dengan senyum sumringah, perasaan Kyungsoo ada di dapur bersama Lay. ._.

XxX

Rasanya Sehun ingin gantung diri di suatu tempat yang sepi dari keramaian orang. Dia menjatuhkan pelan kepalanya ke meja. Dia tak menyangka, sang sahabatnya yang merupakan kembaran juga tetapi beda orang tua –Xi Luhan—ada foto mesra dengan Baekhyun. Ya, kali ini Sehun melihat beberapa foto dan _gif_ HanBaek. Sangat mengejutkan, sebagian besar ia tak mengetahui bagaimana terjadinya moment antara mereka berdua itu. Contohnya, Luhan pernah memeluk Baekhyun di tengah-tengah bandara, saat menunggu di _Disneyland_, Luhan merangkul Baekhyun yang memanggil 'twin', dan yang membuat Sehun terperengah..ada fancam Luhan dan Baekhyun berada dalam bus antar-jemput bandara, dalam keadaan Luhan yang berada didepan Baekhyun memegang pundak _main vocalist _EXO-K.

'Sepertinya ini diambil saat Luhan-_gege_ dan Baekhyun-_hyung_ terlambat karena mereka ke toilet dulu..' batin Sehun yang frustasi.

TOK TOK

Sehun terdiam ketika ada sesorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan Suho. Mungkin itu Suho, jadi ia berjalan menuju pintu lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia tak mendapati Suho, melainkan Baekhyun. Sehun hanya menatap datar Baekhyun yang tersenyum gugup padanya.

"Kenapa kau kesini, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun dengan nada datar.

"_Hyung_ kan cemas..apa aku ada salah?" tanya Baekhyun kembali menatap Sehun dengan cemas.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas, lalu hendak menutup pintu. Saat pintu akan tertutup, Baekhyun mencegahnya.

"Yaa, jawab pertanyaanku!" seru Baekhyun kesal.

"Aku tidak mau, cari saja jawabannya sendiri!" seru Sehun dengan jengkel dan ingin menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Sehun-_ah_! Memangnya aku ada salah apa?!" ucap Baekhyun yang masih menahan pintu agar tidak ditutup.

"Cari sendiri, _hyung_!"

"_Aniyo_, katakan padaku!"

"Karena Baekhyun-_hyung_ dekat-dekat dengan _hyungdeul_, aku tidak akan cemburu seperti ini!"

"E-eh?"

Sehun terdiam ketika ia menyadari seruannya barusan, sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Karena Sehun berhenti, ia mendorong pelan Sehun, masuk ke dalam kamar, dan mengunci pintu kamar dari dalam. Sehun hanya mengela nafas kesal. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, _namja_ manis ini terkekeh.

"Hahaha, apa kau cemburu Sehunnie~?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menyengir dan mengelus kedua pipi Sehun.

"H-Huh.."

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu ia memeluk Sehun. Sehun hanya diam saja, tak membalas pelukan _namja_ yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya sama denganmu, hun." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada lirih.

Mata Sehun melebar mendengarnya, tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Menunggu kelanjutan perkataan _namjachingu_nya itu.

"Aku cemburu kau dengan dengan Luhan-_gege,_kalian benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih, bukan sahabat.Kai-_ah_..dia juga dekat denganmu." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Sehun merasakan tubuh Baekhyun bergetar. Dilepaskan dengan pelan pelukan itu lalu menatap mata Baekhyun yang hendak menangis. Sehun panik, lalu disekanya air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"_H-Hyung_..jangan menangis." Ucap Sehun sembari menyeka air matanya.

Bukannya mereda, tangisan Baekhyun semakin kencang. Sehun panik, lalu membungkam mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya agar tak ada orang lain yang mendengar tangisan keras Baekhyun. Kesal, Baekhyun mengigit tangan Sehun.

"A-aw, sakit _hyung_!" ringis Sehun kesakitan.

"Biarin, aku lagi nangis malah dibungkam..hun, aku selama ini diam saja kau dekat dengan yang lain." Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Lalu, kenapa tiba-tiba kau cemburu?"

"Karena aku melihat..er..yah, foto-foto di laptop. Membuatku kesal, aku tidak tahu selama ini Baekhyun_-hyung_ pernah bermesraan dengan _hyungdeul_.." jawab Sehun dengan nada kesal.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, Sehun menatap tajam dengan tatapan memang-ada-yang-lucu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya. Digenggamnya tangan Sehun.

"Aku kan _namjachingu_mu, hun. Yang lain pun tahu itu." Kata Baekhyun sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Dan satu lagi..kau hanya milikku, _hyung_." Balas Sehun lalu memeluk pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun. Diciumnya bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

Muka Baekhyun memerah, lalu diciumnya bibir Sehun lalu tertawa.

"_Ne_..dan kau juga milikku, Sehunnie~" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan _eyesmile_nya yang menyejukkan itu.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher putih milik Baekhyun dan menjilatnya perlahan. Baekhyun yang merasakannya mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan karena Sehun menyerang bagian tubuhnya yang paling _sensitive_.

"H-Hentikan, Sehunnie..jangan sekarang.." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada lirih.

"_Aniyo_, ini gara-gara Lay-_gege_ pernah menyerang lehermu saat kita di bandara.."

Mata Baekhyun melebar mendengarnya, lalu ia agak tersentak ketika Sehun mengigit lehernya dengan pelan dan mulai menghisapnya.

"H-hun, itu Lay-_gege_ yang mulai. Please jangan sekarang, hun~" rengek Baekhyun dengan lirih. Membuat Sehun ingin melakukan yang lebih.

"Sudahlah, _hyung_. Daripada kau merengek terus, lebih baik ikuti kata-kataku." Kata Sehun lalu mendorong pelan Baekhyun ke ranjang, _namja_ yang dibawahnya menatap Sehun dengan tatapan horror.

"_Aniyo_, turuti kata _hyung_mu!" seru Baekhyun kesal, ia berusaha mendorong Sehun yang menindihnya.

"Aku _sememu_, _hyung._ Jadi, turuti saja kata-kataku Baekhyunnie~" kata Sehun sembari tersenyum—mesum—pada Baekhyun.

"E-Eh.."

Selanjutnya dibayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

XxX

Suho hanya berdiri terdiam tepat didepan pintu kamarnya dengan Sehun. Ia menghela nafas ketika mendengar suara desahan yang berada dalam kamarnya itu. Lalu ia melangkah ke ruang tengah dan duduk bersama Chanyeol di sofa yang tengah asyik menonton televisi.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, sepertinya aku harus tidur bersamamu lagi.." ucap Suho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

**END**

**Akhirnya fic ini selesai dengan gajenya. XD Fic ini yang membuat saya paling galau karena harus membuka dan mencari hint-hint pair yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun dan inilah hasilnya. Saya jadi ingin buat fic dengan pair OT11 x Baekhyun karena saya menemukan fic Rated M dimana 11 anggota EXO..ya begitulah dengan Baekhyun dan saya bukannya mengupdate fic Me and My Dongsaeng, Tea Shop, maupun New Love. Belum nanti ada fic baru lagi dengan pair HanBaek. ._. *plok* Dengan kata lain, fic ini fic EXO oneshoot pertama saya. :3 Mind to review? Gomawo~ ^^**

**PS : Untuk yang berminat membaca fic yang saya temukan itu silahkan pm saya, ya. XD Untuk fic EXO lain, akan saya usahakan update secepatnya. **


End file.
